Hanako Yumekawa
A young florist from the Caribbeans who moved to Japan with her father. She has a cheerful exterior, a similar personality you'd give to a flower, but can actually be extremely cruel and cold. Appearance She is short and tanned with pink fluffy dyed hair. Her original hair color being dark brown. She has droppy blue eyes. She has a chubby built with large breasts. On her wrists she has several amounts of recent cuts. She wears a white sailor uniform with teal collar and skirt and short sleeves that end in a teal fold. Her collar and sleeve have a single white line while the skirt has two. She wears a tanned color, unbuttoned sweater over her uniforms. Brown dressing shoes and short white socks. She uses gardening gloves. Her hair is accessorized with a giant unidentified pink flower with yellow ends. Stats As a florist, her talents involves rearrangement of flowers, gardening, flower language, precise cutting and seasonal plant management. Personality Because of her bad past, Hanako has a habit of faking her personality. She decided to go for a cheerful personality as a way to make friends as opposie to her real more crueler personality. She is extremely easy to anger and holds grudges for a very long time. She hides her anger in her "cheerful smile". When people are cruel to her she makes their life miserable, doing her best to tick people's thraumas meanwhile when she feels people are genuinly nice to her she becomes attached and even obsessive to the point she's willing to kill or torture anyone that harms the people she loves Background She was raised in a family with only women: her 2 aunts, grandmother and mother. She learned to take care of flowers as her family loved gardening. She was always alone as a kid because of her love for working in the mud and so avoided people. When she was going to highschool she moved out with and went to live with her father in Japan. She changed up her personality to fit with others easily and enrolled in the talent scouting school Bright Future Academy, one of the many copycats, at the time, of Hope's Peak Academy. Story When introduced to the story she early off gave signs of her personality as part of her introductory was talking about others being alone in a death game with a girl who carries scissors everywhere she goes. Early game she befriended Mi Na, Gaiichi and Sougi during a cake making little event. She and Jun were the first people to find Kameyo. Because of this she was attached early on to both of them. After the first death she was defendant of Jun despite how obviously guilty he was. When he came back in later chapters she took charge of taking care of him, Kameyo and the greenhouse all by herself. After Kameyo told her about a bad experience with Geki, Hanako brought it to herself to kill him by bringing making his death look like a suicide. She was the first person to find out who were the masterminds and used that in her favor but alas she was found guilty and decapitated by a venus flytrap during her execution. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships * Gaiichi - A chilled out outdoorsman. Her best friend during the high school years they forgot. They both shared a common passion for nature and she didn't mind showing her personality in front of him. * Mi Na - A caring mahou lolita. She was always nice and felt genuine enough for Hana to care. Hana liked the idea of Mi Na and Gaiichi together. * Kameyo - A fragile doll maker. After finding her in the supply closet with Jun, Hana became attached to her like lil sister and big sister and would try to take her everywhere and take care of her. In the end Hana murdered someone in order to protect Kameyo. * Jun - A quiet crafter. After his murder and escape, Hana took care of him and quickly became attached to him and in a matter of nothing fell in love and would do anything for him. Trivia * Hana is a vegetarian because for her, meat is very heavy food while fruits and vegetables are more refreshing. The only thing stopping her from being vegan is her love for cake and strawberry milk. Her favorite food is fruit bowl and her favorite drink is strawberry milkshake. * She cuts herself for the same reason a person masturbates, for the pleasure. When cooking for jun she adds her own blood into the food. * Her favorite flowers are baby breath and tries to add it to almost any arrangement she can. * During story developtment, she was initially supposed to fall in love with Johnny West but was discarted for Jun instead. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killer Category:Student